Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Extra Issue
English= News Emperor Shot! Last night, July 17th, Emperor Eugent III was shot in an anteroom for the celebration at Valflame Palace. The culprit is Thors Military Academy's branch campus student Ash Carbide (17), who was invited to the event. The fact that a weapon from the republic's Verne Company has brought to light to motivation for the crime. His Majesty was rushed to the hospital but is still in critical condition. The leading physician was called from Crossbell's St. Ursula Medical College, but 'all we can do now is pray to Aidios,' says an associate of the hospital. In response to the incident, Thors has suspended all training at the branch and main campuses, confining students to field exercise camps, but students are unable to hide their shock that one of their own could do something so awful. •What Led to the Attack?• According to the Chronicle's investigations, Carbide's origins are unknown, so the possibility that he was born in the Calvard Republic can't be ruled out. It was announced that the armed group arrested two days ago are Calvardian special forces, and there is a strong possibility Carbide is also a member. Of course one shouldn't rush to conclusions, but this is the attempted assassination of His Majesty the Emperor. The Chronicle hopes that the plot is discovered as quickly as possible, and offers our sincere prayers that His Majesty the Emperor recovers. (Editor-in-Chief) Politics Martial Law Declared in Heimdallr Last night, the Imperial government declared martial law, and Governor General Rufus Albarea was named head of the temporary martial law command. Travel has been limited across the whole empire, and the main unit of the Imperial Army is preparing for war. Of course these preparations are for Calvardian Army attacks, likely after the hard lessons of the civil war two years ago. Noble Alliance forces used the distraction of the attack on the Chancellor to occupy the capital then as well. Therefore we don't know how long this martial law will last. It will likely depend on His Majesty's condition and the attitude of the republic. We ask our readers to watch the situation calmly and to avoid going outside unless absolutely necessary. Crime Marquis Rogner's Daughter Missing? It is unknown if this is related to other incidents, but personal effects of Marquis Rogner of the Nortia province's daughter, Angelica, were discovered in Himmel Cemetery. She has been missing since the 19th of last month, and authorities fear that this discovery means she may have been caught up in a serious crime. 'We can't rule out the possibility she was taken by agents of the republic,' reports the Imperial Army's Intelligence Division. News Leaders Make Urgent Speech At noon today, government representative Osborne and martial law command representative Rufus made an urgent speech after an opening by Crown Prince Cedric. The speech contained an unwavering denouncement of the Calvard Republic and a declaration of the 'National Mobilization Law.' The details of the law are not known, but from the politician-speak, this law appears to be preparing for a drawn out, total war. This is up to His Majesty's decision, but the Imperial Government is said to already be denouncing the republic to other nations. We plan to watch further developments carefully. (Editor-in-Chief) |-| Japanese= 【号外】皇帝陛下、凶弾に倒れる　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　昨日７月１７日夜、バルフレイム宮の祝賀会場控室にて、ユ ーゲント皇帝陛下が凶弾に襲われた。犯人は招待されていたト ールズ士官学院第Ⅱ分校所属、アッシュ・カーバイド（17）と 断定。使用されたのが共和国ヴェルヌ社製の特殊拳銃であった ことから背景の洗い出しが進んでいるという。　　　　　　　 　陛下は応急処置を施されたものの重篤な状態が続いている模 様。クロスベルのウルスラ医科大学から筆頭外科医が急遽招聘 されたが「今は女神に祈るのみでしょう」（同病院関係者）　 　事件を受けてトールズ分校、および本校も演習を中止、それ ぞれの演習地で謹慎処分となったが、仲間が起こした信じがた い凶行に生徒たちはみな動揺を隠せないという。　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆事件の背景は◆　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　当局の調べによれば、カーバイド現行犯の出生地は不明で、 カルバード共和国出身である可能性も否定できないとのこと。 前々日に拘束された武装集団が、共和国軍の特殊部隊であった ことも公表され、内通者である可能性も強まりつつある。　　 　もちろん短絡的な断定は禁物だが、事が皇帝陛下の暗殺未遂 である。可及的速やかなる背景の洗い出しを当局に望むと共に、 皇帝陛下のご無事とご快復を心よりお祈りする。（編集部）　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【政治】帝都および全土に戒厳令　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　昨日夜から帝国政府より戒厳令が発令、臨時の戒厳司令部も 発足し、ルーファス・アルバレア総督が臨時代表となった。帝 都のみならず帝国全土の交通機関も制限され、正規軍の主要師 団も臨戦態勢を取っているという。　　　　　　　　　　　　 　目的は言うまでもなく共和国軍侵攻への備えであり、一昨年 の内戦の苦い教訓を受けてかもしれない。あの時も宰相狙撃の 隙を突くように貴族連合軍による帝都占領が行われた。　　　 　その意味で、今回の戒厳令がいつまで続くのかは不明だが、 陛下の容態の推移、および共和国の動向次第となるだろう。読 者諸兄はくれぐれも冷静に事態を見守りつつ、不要不急の外出 はなるべく避けていただきたい。　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【事件】ログナー侯爵家息女、行方不明？　　　　　　　　　 　一連の事件との関連は不明だが、帝都南郊のヒンメル霊園で ノルティア州統括、ログナー侯爵の息女アンゼリカ嬢の遺留品 が発見された。同嬢は先月１９日より消息不明となっており、 今回の発見を受けて重大な事件に巻き込まれたのではないかと 危惧されている。「共和国工作員に拉致された可能性も否定で きない」（帝国軍情報局）　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【速報】オズボーン・ルーファス両氏緊急演説　　　　　　　 　本日正午、セドリック皇太子殿下の挨拶と共に、オズボーン 帝国政府代表と、ルーファス戒厳司令部代表による緊急演説が 行われた。具体的な内容としては、カルバード共和国への断固 たる非難と、『国家総動員法』についての声明である。同法の 具体的内容は明らかになっていないが、政治学用語から判断す るに、長期にわたる国家総力戦を踏まえた法案のように見受け られる。陛下のご判断次第ではあろうが、既に帝国政府は他の 大陸諸国に共和国への非難声明を出すよう要求しているという。 今後の事態の推移を注意深く見守りたい。（本誌編集長） Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books